Say it With Flowers
by lollzie
Summary: So Brendan's the super cranky florist delivery guy (it's the family business!) and Ste's the bored as fuck receptionist with too much time on his hands. Dennis sends his fiancée, Leanne, stupidly large bouquet of flowers every week, and Leanne just happens to work with Ste. You see where this is going? ONESHOT


_So this is a bit different than what I usually write and is my first Stendan fic, so I hope I get the characters right, and that you all enjoy it! _

_I got inspiration for this fic after seeing a prompt on tumblr, and although it was for a different show (and therefore different couple), I couldn't help but think it would be perfect for Ste and Brendan and so I got writing! _

When he was growing up, Ste Hay had a lot of dreams. He wanted to travel the world. Wanted to get a well paying job, so he'd never have to live like he had done when he was a kid. He wanted to be happy with his life and well on his way to success.

At the age of twenty three, Ste hadn't ticked off a single item off from that list. The furthest he'd travelled from home was Alton Towers, when he and Amy had done a spontaneous trip there two years ago. He was a crappy secretary on minimum wage and there was little doubt he'd end up being fired at some point in the near future, after all, there's only so long you can play candy crush instead of doing the job you were hired for without being noticed. And Ste was definitely not happy with his life.

He lived in a crummy little flat at the edge of town, had been tragically single for six months and his flat-mate Amy, insisted on having rather loud sex nearly every damn night, it was as if she was going out of her way to hammer home just how lonely Ste really was.

And well, he really really hated his job.

Which was why as Ste heard the front door to the building being pushed open one Tuesday morning, he didn't bother looking away from his ipod screen, even when the newest arrival began very obviously leaning on his desk to get his attention. But dammit, he was on level 84 of Candy Crush and it was on a timer, people could wait!

The new arrival didn't seem to share the same viewpoint as Ste if the loud banging of his clipboard as it hit the desk was anything to go by, causing a loud and rather inelegant screech to leave his lips.

"Sign," The stranger snapped, voice harsh and cold. Ste reckoned it could be a quite nice voice, the deep Irish brogue was certainly doing something for him, though the snarl that came hand in hand slightly ruined the effect. Would it kill him to say please either?

Tearing his eyes away from his game, Ste opened his mouth ready to voice the question, though stopped short at the sight in front of him, because this wasn't just your usual burly and angry delivery man, but some sort of... God. A fucking hot God at that, and Ste didn't normally go for men with stupid moustaches, but this... well this seemed to work.

Said man seemed to be getting increasingly angry with each passing second, though the fact that he was glaring behind a large bouquet of vibrant violets, though they did go well with his colouring, slightly ruined the intimidation tactics he was trying to pull out.

"I have places to go, so sign the damn form," the flower delivery guy snapped, arching a brow as Ste flushed a magnificent crimson colour, though he continued with his stunned gawking, the words finally hitting home when the delivery guy slammed the flowers on the desk, looking like he was more than ready to strangle Ste right then and there.

"Uh yeah sure, for Leanne Holiday right?" Ste babbled, reaching for the clipboard and messily signing, hoping that for some reason, the beautiful specimen wouldn't think he was a complete idiot.

"Yeah actually. We haven't delivered here before, how did you know?" The gorgeous flower man asked, looking slightly bewildered on how Ste could somehow possess mystical psychic capabilities but was still unable to string even the simplest of sentences together.

"Me mate Dennis, he used to buy Leanne flowers from that florist that used to be down by the bank, but since they shut he's had to found a replacement, can't go a week without sending her a bouquet since they got engaged last month. I swear they're getting bigger though."

Despite himself, the flower guy's lip twitched, though it's kind of obvious he wanted to hide his amusement. Ste reckoned it was because he had that whole dark and mysterious thing going on and didn't want to break character.

The fact that the Irish man even achieved that persona when all he did was deliver flowers for a living, was a miracle in itself.

For the second time in mere minutes, the young receptionist was rendered speechless as his eyes travelled downwards, clocking in seconds just how tight the flower guy's work shirt was, in fact the buttons were practically popping under the strain and Jesus, Ste had to remedy on what he thought was the hottest thing of all of time, because this beautiful specimen in front of him totally topped Tom Daley.

His slack jaw and glazed eyes however don't give the flower guy the same feeling, if the way he quickly turned heel and walked away was anything to go by, though Ste couldn't find it in himself to be completely disheartened, after all the view was a pretty damn good one.

}}}}}

The flower guy appeared at the same time the next week, just as Ste had expected. In fact he'd found himself so taken with the other man that he hadn't once left Ste's mind. This time the flower guy had a small pot of vibrant tulips in his arms, though Ste didn't notice him entering the building straight away.

This was down to him bring a completely fantastic receptionist as per, and definitely not because Ste was far too engrossed in a game of solitaire. (His ipod had died and this was his back up game, though it didn't get rid of his candy crush withdrawal symptoms completely).

In fact he only realised the delivery guy was back when the clipboard slammed down on the desk, causing Ste once again to flail rather inelegantly during his latest shuffle and he threw the cards absolutely every where. Including on the guy's head, and in that moment Ste knew that he was brutally killed, because stupid moustache or not, this guy was pretty damn scary.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" He exclaimed, standing to try and grab the cards, though almost knocking the vase over in the process. "Uh sorry-"

"Brendan," the guy said, his voice somewhat hard, though his deep accent did soften it. He was looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world and Ste found himself missing the familiar glare now it was no longer directly aimed at him. "My name's Brendan." Before Ste could say anything, Brendan had turned heel and was already half way out of the building.

}}}}}}}}

By the sixth week that Brendan has been delivering flowers, he and Ste have got quite a nice little routine going on. Ste would always be playing a different game (candy crush had been sacrificed to the other week days so Brendan wouldn't think him boring or repetitive), only to be interrupted by the older man 'helpfully' butting in.

The pair would then stay where they were, trying to complete the game whilst lightly flirting with one another (or at least Ste hoped it was flirting). This week was no different, as Ste saw Brendan approaching from the door, a vase of bright pansy's under one arm, before he dumped them unceremoniously on the table and pulled a jenga piece from the bottom row, causing it to topple noisily down.

"What were that for?" Ste asked, raising his brows and trying to look pissed, though the young man knew it wouldn't work, he couldn't keep a straight face around Brendan at the best of times.

"If I didn't do that, we'd be here all day, and where would I get my enlightening conversation topics from then Steven?" The delivery man asked softly, and Ste hoped that he didn't see the way that he shuddered as Brendan said his name, because his infatuation was getting slightly pathetic now, and he _really_ needed to get a grip.

"You're not even staying though! You'll be gone to do your next delivery in five minutes and _you_ just ruined my tower. That were a gravity defying piece of art that!"

"And this is why you need to get all the facts before you try to jump straight on into an argument, because I'm on my lunch break and I was thinking about sharing my pizza with you dear Steven, though if you don't want it..."

"No!" Ste exclaimed just as his stomach loudly rumbled. He was absolutely starving having missed breakfast earlier on that day and with only enough money to get a soggy sandwich from the canteen. To even entertain the thought of getting a pizza, well it was mouth watering, and Ste wasn't going to let Brendan get away with not delivering on the goods.

"Better order a large then should I?" Brendan chuckled lightly, turning to make the call and giving Ste the time to compose himself and get a grip because God dammit, he was not a love struck teenager!

}}}}}}}}}

Ste was totally a love struck teenager. He found himself praying for Tuesday lunchtimes to come round quicker and quicker, just so he could see Brendan once more. And sure, sometimes the older man only stayed for quick five minute chat before he had to go, but sometimes, if Ste was really lucky, Brendan would be on his lunch break and they'd spend the whole hour together, chatting lightly over some form of game and getting to know each other a lot better.

Those were the best hours of Ste's week and he only wished they could talk for longer, despite how unhealthy his infatuation was becoming. But two months into their friendship (because it felt like they were a lot more than just your bog standard acquaintances), they still hadn't hung out outside their once a week hourly slots, hell they didn't even have each other numbers.

It was slightly disheartening yes, because Ste would_ really_ like to get to know Brendan a hell of a lot better than he did, but so far the Irishman had made no sort of hint that he would also like that, so Ste didn't bring it up, content with what he had, though hoping it would turn into something a little bit more one day.

}}}}}}}}

"You okay Brendan?" Ste asked a few weeks later, frowning in concern at the pale complexion of his friend and the way he was tightly holding onto his clipboard, like it would jump out of his hands and run away if given the chance.

"You need to sign for these flowers," was his only reply, and Ste's confusion only grew at Brendan's tone, though he was slightly distracted by the enormity and brightness of the bouquet of flowers, because Jesus, three weeks into married life and Dennis was getting out of control with his romantic side.

Ste did so without taking his eyes off of Brendan, because he really didn't look good and Ste would hate for him to get ill, though maybe he could be the one to look after him and... shaking himself out of his less than innocent thoughts, Ste handed back the clipboard, placing his hand on Brendan's in hopes of calming him down, the slight clamminess only worrying him further.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to give those flowers to you Steven." Brendan breathed, meeting Ste's eyes with a hint of nervousness, though the young man was at loss as to why Brendan was acting the way he was.

"Right.. yeah well you have, so I'll get them up to Leanne in a bit yeah? You better be on your lunch break though, cause I've got a pack of UNO cards and I can't play this on my own. You up for a challenge?"

"I have to be with you Steven," Brendan teased with a soft smile, though he didn't take a seat like he usually would. "But, I can't stick around today, we're completely bogged down at work. Another time yeah?"

"Uh yeah sure," Ste replied after Brendan's retreating figure, wondering why the Irishman had completely shut him off like he had done, and trying to tell himself that he really wasn't that concerned by it all, though even he couldn't deny to himself that he was lying.

}}}}}}}}}

About half an hour after Brendan has left to go back to his own work place, Leanne came down from her office, successfully interrupting Ste's game of paper basketball (he'd scored seven goals in a row and it was looking to be a new personal best), by placing the arrangement of flowers that had just been sent up, in the middle of the desk.

"Don't let Dennis see you want to send those back, he'll be heartbroken," Ste said, moving his chair slightly to the left so he could once more see the bin that was on the other side of the room, though Leanne followed suite, forcing Ste to abandon his game to give her his undivided attention.

Sometimes being employed really sucked. "Read the card," she said simply, passing it over to Ste with almost a smug look on her face.

"Urghh fine," he sighed, in no mood to read Dennis' romantic ramblings when he was so alone. "_Dinner at my place tonight? _Wait, you and Dennis live together, if this is some sort of weird sex thing between you two, I don't want to know."

"You're joking," Leanne deadpanned, rolling her eyes and looking like it was taking all of her restraint to not bang her head on the desk in front of her. "Dennis didn't send these flowers Ste, they're not for me."

"But it's Tuesday. You always get flowers on a Tuesday, there's no way these ain't yours. The shop probably just fucked up the note."

"No they didn't. I asked Dennis and he said he hasn't ordered any flowers since the wedding, so that's been three weeks I've been getting flowers that aren't mine."

"Then why's Brendan been bringing them here?" Ste asked, at a complete loss on what was happening, because none of this was making any sense.

"It's a good thing you're pretty Ste Hay, because that brain is doing you no favours," Leanne quipped, not able to hold back anymore, and letting her head hit the desk with a dull thud.

"Those flowers are for you dummy, they have to be. How don't you know this anyway, the form would tell you the sender surely."

"Do I look like someone who reads the form?" Ste snarked, though Brendan's earlier words about 'giving him the flowers' flashed through his mind and his confusion only grew.

"Is this really that much of a shock for you?" Leanne asked after a moment, after Ste still hadn't spoken, trying to make head or tail of what was happening at that very moment.

"Well handsome Irish men don't normally send me flowers Leanne, so this is kind of a new thing."

"Ste, Brendan is really in to you. You must have noticed with all the flirting-"

"Yeah, I've been calling that wishful thinking," Ste cut in, shooting a sheepish look at Leanne as her disbelief only grew.

"The poor man practically collapsed when your shirt rode up during your twister game last week. He likes you so much Ste, that it's not even funny anymore, just embarrassing. He's tried to be so romantic by bringing you flowers and asking you to his place for dinner via note. Most people would love the subtler approach."

"Most people understand when subtlety's being used," Ste said, logging off his computer and practically jumping over the desk in his haste to get out of the building, to try and salvage what he could. "Surely Brendan must know by now I don't get the whole hints thing."

"If he didn't before, he certainly will do now," Leanne said, rolling her eyes as she watched Ste practically sprint out of the building, mind set on only one goal. He needed to see Brendan.

}}}}}}}}}}

As the stitch throbbed through his side, Ste realised that running from one end of town to the other in twenty minutes flat wasn't his best of ideas, it felt like he was genuinely dying and his plan to sweep Brendan off his feet with his romantic declaration was looking less likely with each passing second.

Slowing his pace, Ste saw the small flower shop that Brendan's sister owned, and it was only then did he realise that maybe this wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Not only was he not looking fantastic at that moment, but Brendan had seemed pretty upset earlier, and Ste couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he'd blown his chances with the Irishman.

"You going to stand out there all day, or you going to grow some balls and talk to him?" A curvaceous blonde asked from the doorway, shooting Ste an amused looking and motioning for him to follow her into the shop. "So welcome to Chez Chez. Roses are on the right, violets are by the window and the grumpy Irishman is in the back, sulking for England and falling way _behind on his deliveries._"

The last part was shouted to the back, no doubt directed at Brendan himself, though there was no response to even show that he had heard his sister's cry. Taking a calming breath, Ste went in the direction that he was pointed to, ignoring Brendan's sister's smug look and choosing to push open the door, slightly surprised by the sight he was met with.

Because he had seen Brendan when he was annoyed, was used to the way his brow furrowed slightly and the way he closed himself off, refusing to interact with anyone, bar the occasional frown that was enough to keep everyone silent.

This was completely different though, because Brendan didn't just look annoyed, he looked defeated. The sight of him sat on his desk, violently pulling out the petals from a perfectly innocent tulip was almost enough to break Ste's heart, and he cursed himself for his earlier denseness.

"And I thought I were the only one who was crap at my job," he said, trying for a joke, though the look on Brendan's face, a horrible mix of nerves, shock and disappointment, made him feel almost sick to the core, because he had done that. "Uh hey, Leanne, she uh told me those flowers weren't for her."

"No, no they weren't," Brendan confirmed, and it took all of Ste's self restraint to not start grinning like a loon at that very moment, because Brendan's word's confirmed what he had been told not even half an hour ago.

He did like Ste, and the knowledge made him feel oddly warm and fuzzy inside, in a way that he'd never experienced before. In that moment, Ste just knew he could fix all this, and he was bloody well going to do so.

"So about dinner tonight, well you're going to have to tell me where you live, cause I don't have a clue. And I get dead lost me, so I'd probably end up wandering the streets and missing our date. It is a date right?"

"Yeah, it's a date Steven," Brendan said, grinning bashfully as he realised that his risk had paid off. It made Ste swoon all over again, because he had never seen Brendan so vulnerable before, didn't know he could do the whole nervous and bashful routine, though it oddly suited him.

"Good, cause I'd hate to have got the wrong end of the stick, not when I'm so excited for it," he said softly, walking forward till he was practically touching Brendan. It was impossible not to note the way Brendan minutely opened his legs, giving enough room for Ste to move between them, and suddenly they were millimeters from one another and Ste could practically see the lust in the other man's eyes.

It felt like he no longer had full control over his body, and Ste watched as his hand trailed down Brendan's front with interest, completely captivated with the other man's movements to his actions, wishing for more, to sate his hunger for touch.

Brendan surged forward as Ste's about to open his mouth to ask a question, though he finds the alternative a lot better than what he had planned. He leant down, placing a hand on the desk to keep his full balance, as the kiss only turned more passionate, their bodies moulding together perfectly, and they stay entwined for God knows how long before Brendan regretfully pulled back, his sister's hollering from the front completely embarrassing him and ruining the mood.

"Shut up Chez!" he yelled over Ste's shoulder, and the younger man couldn't help but chuckle at the sibling bond. When there was no reply bar Cheryl's delighted laughter, Brendan turned back to Ste, eyes wide and oddly earnest. "You're not the only one excited for tonight. How about I meet you up at your offices and then I'll give you afull guided tour at mine."

"Well I hope that's not just about your flat," Ste quipped, laughing jovially as Brendan sighed exasperatedly, pulling the Irish man into another passionate kiss. Yes things were finally looking up.


End file.
